fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Pokemon Chrono Diamond and Pokemon Quantum Pearl
Pokemon Chrono Diamond and Quantum Pearl are remakes of Pokemon Diamond and Pearl set to be released on 2018. Nintendo eShop Description Sinnoh needs you! Return to Twinleaf Town once again and begin your journey into a new world! *Use exclusive Z-moves of Torterra, Infernape, and Empoleon to Unlock their Mega Form! *''Explore the new Terrains, Worlds and find new Trainers to battle!'' *''Feel the power of Primal Dialga/Palkia!'' *''Explore the Distortion World again to stop Team Galactic from capturing Giratina!'' Storyline The storyline is similar to Platinum, with the following changes: *You need to stop Team Galactic from tearing the fabric of space and time. With the challenge of honing the powers of Primal Dialga/Palkia. *Dialga and Palkia's Primal power causes rifts in time and space creating portals to new dimensions such as the Hyperspace and the Distortion world. *Battle Gyms and beat the Elite 4 to be the Champion of Sinnoh. *After completing the main storyline, you will be able to travel to the Orange archipelago *Conquer the Orange League by completing all the Trial Challenges and discover the wonders of the Orange Archipelago! *Arceus can be caught if you receive the Azure Flute from Professor Rowan. Play it at Spear Pillar, and you can battle Arceus. *Fullmoon and Newmoon Island are located in the Orange Islands once the main story line is complete, and hold Cresselia and Darkrai, respectively. *The Lucas/Dawn will battle you randomly every week after you complete the main story. *A Kanto starter may be obtained from Professor Oak after obtaining the National Pokedex. *Z-Moves are obtained during Orange Trials and other Z-Crystals can be dig up in the Underground. Communication with Other Games Chrono Diamond and Quantum Pearl are capable of trading and battling with Pokemon Sun and Moon as well as other copies of Chrono Diamond and Quantum Pearl, Pokemon from X & Y as well as ORAS can also be transferred over via Bank. New Features *New Mega Evolutions: *Z-Moves have been introduced for the lake guardians, Shaymin, Darkrai, and Cresselia, upgrading their Psychic, Seed Flare, Dark Void, and Lunar Dance moves to Power of the Lakes, Seed Burst, Endless Suffering, and Moonstrike, respectively. *Some Pokémon, like Wormadam got new formes. New formes for Burmy and Wormadam are Tidal Cloak (Bug/Water), Nest Cloak (Bug/Flying) and Snow Cloak (Bug/Ice). *The Global Terminal in Jubilife City has been replaced with the Battle Terminal, which holds the Battle Institute and the Battle Royale Arena. *The Creation Trio gets new Formes known as Primal Forms, which are activated by holding their respective orb, or in Giratina's case, knowing the move Void Pulse: *Customize Lucas/Dawn's attire and make a Fashion statement. *Day and Night, Weather, and now Seasons cycle which effects the appearance of different pokemon encounters. *The Pokech has been upgraded to the Pokech Plus, with new apps such as a Menu app for menu buttons, a Jubilife TV app similar to the BuzzNav, a Pokedex app similar to the DexNav, and others. It also brings back the phone feature that hasn't been seen since HeartGold and SoulSilver's Pokegear. *The Battle Royale mode, Hyper Training, Pokémon Refresh, Poke Pelago, and Z-Moves also returns from S/M. Unlike its predecessor, the Mega Ring and Z-Ring have merged into one item, called the Power Ring. However, you can only use either Mega Evolution or Z-Moves on your Pokémon, not both. *The Battle Frontier reappears again. *The Pokédex has been expanded to an amount of 360 Pokémon, 150 more than the original Platinum Pokédex. *The Poke Radar now brings out Pokemon who were not registered in the new Pokédex. *Sinnohan and Orangean forms are introduced: Travel the Orange Archipelago and discover new Variations of Pokemon. Search for the Legendary Crystal Onix and Evolve it to Jeweled Steelix! Version-Exclusive Pokémon This is based on Pokemon Temporal Diamond and Spacial Pearl just in a simpler form and my reimagining of it :) Category:Games Category:Pokémon Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:2018 Category:Remakes